The Bite
by Reddragon18921
Summary: Peter Hale once said that the bite would either turn you, or kill you. When Isaac loses control one full moon and comes to his senses with a bloody and bitten girl in his arms, which path will she take?
1. Prologue

**Intro**

The full moon. It was becoming a dangerous time in Beacon Hills, and more than a menace to a growing number of the population. For Isaac Lahey he was never sure what it would bring. On the first full moon that he had experienced as a werewolf he thought he had found his anchor; though it turned out that that anchor sometimes had a habit of disappearing. The first time it had happened he had gotten away simply because Derek hadn't expected it. Luckily he had been found and wrangled back under control before he had the chance to hurt anybody.

This time though, following his animalistic instinct had been a bit harder, and it was only by sheer chance that he had slipped from the alpha's grip to be set loose on Beacon Hills. There was nothing but the urge to kill anything that moved inside of him, his bloodlust demanding to be fulfilled. It was through the forest that he pelted, his nose picking up on scents here and there that would hopefully lead to some campers, or the houses that lined the woods.

The sound of guttural howls filled the area and he scrambled to a stop, knowing that they belonged to the alpha pack that had taken up residency. They weren't too close to him, but it wouldn't take long before they picked up his scent in return and were on him. Letting out a low growl he turned his direction to the edge of the woods, his golden eyes falling on a figure appearing from the undergrowth. His nose filled with the scent of human flesh and he launched himself forwards towards it, the girl letting out a hoarse scream as he pinned her to the ground, and everything became hazy.

That was when he heard the voice, deep and familiar. But it was without the cruelty that laced it in the last years of his life. "Hey son, how about you, me and Camden hit up the lacrosse game and then get some dinner?"

Slowly his eyes dimmed, returning to their usual denim blue and his senses returned. He gasped as he looked down to find a girl lying unconscious and bloody in his arms. That wasn't the worst part though; the worst part was the clear ring of teeth marks that lined her shoulder.

What had he done?


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

The trip to the hospital had seemed to take forever, even with his werewolf speed. What felt like hours later Isaac had stumbled into the emergency room with the girl in his arms, screaming for help. The staff had converged on him, pulling her away and as he caught the eye of Scott's mother he begged her to help. Melissa knew their secret, she would notify him if the change began to take place and he had to remove the victim.

Sinking down onto one of the chairs he tried to still the shaking in his limbs and figure out what to do. Derek was probably scouring the town looking for him, and even without his phone would find him before too long. How could he explain it? The fact that he hadn't killed someone, but had bitten them instead. The alpha would probably have his head on a platter for it, or break every bone in his body as punishment. It was over an hour later that Melissa emerged, Isaac still undiscovered and no closer to working out what he was going to stay.

"She's stable for now; we staunched the bleeding in her torso though she has damage to her organs," the nurse started and he looked up at her, his eyes portraying the loss he felt. "What did you do to her Isaac?"

"I...I have no idea Mrs. McCall. One moment I was with Derek and the next she was in my arms like that," he stammered, running a hand through his curls. He felt sick to the stomach that he could possibly harm someone in that way. Melissa let out a sigh and knelt down beside him.

"Isaac, you need to call Derek. He's probably worried about you, not to mention you need to get cleaned up," she urged, bringing attention to the blood that splattered his clothes and skin. Although all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole, he knew that the older woman was right. Nodding his head he asked to borrow the phone, it only ringing out a few times before the alpha answered.

"Derek, it's me. I'm okay, I think... but you need to come to the hospital," he said, and he could practically hear the anger that was boiling up inside the older man. Voices piped up in the background and with a sinking feeling Isaac realised that Scott must have been out looking for him as well. Uttering an apology he didn't wait for the lecture before putting the receiver down.

It didn't take long before a very pissed looking Derek was stalking down the hallway, his arm lashing out and pinning Isaac to the wall before the beta could do anything. He tried to whimper an apology past the hand wrapped around his throat, gasping for air as Scott pulled the eldest away.

"What the _hell_ have you done Isaac?" he demanded and the blonde reflexively cowered. It was funny how he still ended up like that, when Derek had promised him power over that very fear.

"I didn't mean to do it, I swear I didn't! I was just...and then she was there...and I didn't kill her, but there's a bite," Isaac stammered and Derek look like he wanted to hit him. Thankfully for the younger wolf, Scott stepped in.

"Just try and calm down Isaac. I'm going to talk with my mum, Derek try not to make a scene in public yeah?" he said, his voice calming as it always was. Isaac swallowed thickly and nodded before the dark haired boy wandered off. As soon as he was out of sight, Derek caught him by the scruff of the neck and shoved him forwards.

"Show me to her." With a short nod he led the way down the corridor, following a mixture of her scent and where he had seen her be wheeled. Finding the right room he was pushed inside, Derek following close behind.

His breath caught in his throat as he sidled close to her. Her chest was rising up and down thanks to a ventilator and beneath the hospital gown he could see that her torso was bandaged. Without the blood and panic he got a good look at her, as he tried to avoid the bite mark that Derek was now studying. Long, auburn hair framed a pale face with pump lips. For some reason he couldn't help wondering what colour her eyes were beneath those lids.

"Remind me to chain you up well from now on," the alpha commented as he stood back and Isaac nodded vigorously in agreement. There was no way in hell he would ever let something like this happen again. They were interrupted from further talk by Scott appearing at the door, his face set grim.

"We just have to wait. Mum said she'd give me a call if she notices anything," he said and the alpha nodded, signalling for them to leave. The three left the hospital in silence, Isaac waiting in silent panic for the moment they were out of sight from humans. He quietly wished for Scott to tag along, the younger boy a lot more empathetic and forgiving then Derek. Unfortunately things didn't work out the way he wanted, and as he stumbled into the rail yard he was left to deal the alpha alone.

"You stupid excuse of a werewolf, do you have any idea what you've done?!" he roared and Isaac flinched, raising his arm to hide his face. It didn't do much however, as Derek grabbed a hold of it and twisted it with a sickening crunch. The boy cried out in pain, doubling over to cradle it as he immediately began to feel the bones healing. "Were you trying to replace Erica and Boyd? Is that it? I know they were taken by the other pack, but last time I checked I was the alpha here. I'm the one who decides who should and shouldn't join."

"I'm sorry Derek, I really am. I don't even remember attacking her, honest. I know I've done wrong, lock me away if you must," he begged, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Derek may have been a cold leader, but even he knew when a line had been drawn. His mind flashed back to the moment he had discovered the freezer in the boy's basement and his rage dwindled to a simmering anger.

"I don't expect someone as untrained as you to teach her the ways of our kind, but mark my words Isaac, if she wakes up as one of us she's your responsibility," the alpha warned and the younger wolf looked up, glassy eyed. He nodded miserably, and it wasn't until Derek had disappeared into the carriage that he dragged himself to his feet. With his head hanging down he peeled his stained jacket from his body and tossed it to the side, not even bothering to clean himself up as he fell into a heap on the floor and curled up into a ball. Sleep would come eventually.


End file.
